Cabeiri Colony Habitat
History 'Prehistory' Once humans had settled the earth-like Tellurus and began to reach for the stars again, extreme long range communications became imperative. They cast their eyes out to the gas giant Cybele and her plethora of orbiting moons for the answer. The plan was to convert each natural satellite into a relays for laser communication, allowing for 360 degrees of signal and 24 hour coverage system wide. This would grant the populous reliable and real time communications while enabling further study of the stars. As naturalists and populists became more concerned with Tellurus' livability, the vast communications array project and exploration of nearby systems seemed crucial, but the project proved to require more time and resources to complete than was ever expected. The Cadmilus moon served as host to the first of the colonies, but slowly but surely over time, the commune of research scientists and drone technicians grew in to a busy metropolis spanning four of Cybele's largest moons. Originally designed as a research and development center for Tellurus, the Cabeiri colonies eventually expanded to a point where its own government and laws became a necessity. Lobbying for sovereignty in exchange for trade agreements and peace treaties with Tellurus, the Cabeiri colonies became recognized as its own entity shortly before the Tala'tala colony had been established. During the war for Tala'Tala's independance, Cabeiri was reluctant to intervene and remained neutral until the last quarter of the war. When assistance was finally offered to Tala'Tala, however, it was rejected due to stipulations that would have allowed Cabeiri journalists free access to report on the fighting. To maintain its population, the colonies have typically relied heavily on immigrants from the other two colonized planets. Several programs exist to lure the best and brightest to work and live on the Cabeiri moons. However, with scarcity on the rise and the relations between planets crumbling, the Cabeiri colonies are looking to their past for answers - reinstating rationing systems while encouraging citizen reproduction and ramping up research on alternative energy and food sources. Geography 'Biodiversity' The Cabeiri moons are primarily mixtures of rock, ice, and liquid water. Cellular organisms naturally exist on some of these moons, but the distance from Sun II makes them ill-suited for hosting larger forms of life. Within the colony gardens, many varieties of fungus, fruit, vegetable, freshwater fish, mollusks, and crustaceans are grown. 'Climate' Year round, internal climate is kept between 21-23 C (69-73 F) with a relative humidity of 50%, an air velocity of .25 metres/second (50ft/minute,) and a gravity of 9.8 m/s2 (equivalent to Earth gravity) in all common areas. In private quarters these levels can be adjusted by a degree of 20% in any direction, though citizens are encouraged to save energy by keeping temperatures low and lowering or turning off local gravity when possible. 'High Technology Area' The colonies resemble giant termite mounds constructed from the rock of the moon they are built on. The open combs on the surface filter radiation and dust while exhausting heat and carbon dioxide. The larger, lower combs and the surface layer of the planet holds landing strips, secure hangars and blast doors, while the colony itself is underground. *Between the surface layer and the habitat exists farms of fungal and vegetable growth, some fed with oxygen, nutrients and gravity in agroecosystems built on the underside of the planet’s crust. These make the sustaining, but unfulfilling “Base Material” foodstuff. *The habitable areas of the colonies are formed from the caves and oval tunnels left behind by precise machinery gathering rock for the above ground comb’s construction. Some are very large and have sky-like projections, others are austere industrial tunnels painted with LED lighting. District and street names and nearby businesses are marked by sign, but the freely available Augmented Reality glasses help to find one’s way around. Help screens, hours of operation, and colony maps can be accessed in any public room by vocal, subvocal, or thought command. *Lights, gravity and AR signal are all powered by piezoelectricity generated by a layer of virus-like material growing a few layers under the floor. If energy is scarce, these features may only activate if a human is near (lights following you, etc.) In times of a power outage (or if the virus is destroyed in an area) these may malfunction or not operate at all. *Artificial Intelligence entities exist, as do humanoid and non-humanoid robots, robotic machinery, and drone swarm technology. 3D printers allow for a great range in what these constructs can look like. These are common, everyday sights to the people of Cabeiri. *Contacts, glasses, implants, and cameras are often programmed with the ability to scan a human's thoughts, read facial expressions, and follow eye-movement and vocal cues in order to anticipate and execute commands in record time. Controlling and directing one's thoughts takes some time to master, but visitors usually pick it up within two to three weeks. *Projector hubs equipped with help desk functions exist in almost every public area, projecting a sky and sound to make the caverns appear more hospitable to the human eye and ear. Sunsets, gardens, snowy vistas and exotic landscapes are common - many of them taken from devices in the two other planets in the system and provided (nearly) real time - breaking up the industrial passageways. Sometimes these projections also have advertisements or notices in the clouds or hovering around eye-level. **''Conspiracy theorists claim there has not been any new footage for years now, but there’s simply so much to sift through that no one cares to prove them wrong.'' 'Administrative divisions' All records, licenses, and citations are issued from one central database. From an administrative standpoint, all four colonies are one colony. Politics 'Government' Governmental style is a highly automated form of communism. Computerized measurements and predictions, poll data, and a few selected official’s input dictate an acceptable living standard, each citizen gets a schedule outline printed for them with each morning's wake-up call. Monthly polls covering a broad range of subjects are mandatory for colonists, and this data is collected and considered by the ruling council as they make their decisions. Each moon has its own ruling council to better analyze and address the needs of the individual colony. Most big decisions are made with the input of all four councils. 'Constitution' The Cabeiri constitution reads more like a contract between the individual and the colony at large. The colony promises to provide that which sustains life (food, water, air, gravity, medical aid) in exchange for a citizen's promise to remain a healthy and productive member of the community, and an agreement to waive their reproductive rights until licensed. All immigrants must sign their name to uphold these laws, while citizens born on the colonies automatically fall under the protection of the Constitution but must sign it again when they turn 18. 'Law' The law is necessarily strict due to the hazardous outside environment. Ballistic and laser weapons are not permitted to citizens and are not carried by police forces (instead they carry electric and microwave weapons, see Technology.) Visitors to the colonies will have their weapons held at their departure site or confiscated at their arrival site. Molecular scanners at all points of entry do a very good job of enforcing these laws. Cabeiri citizens must subject to a monthly injection of antibiotics and yearly health screenings, but otherwise enjoy a fair amount of personal freedoms (nearly unlimited in any digital arena.) They are expected to maintain a professional appearance and manner while in any public space and when interacting with off-worlders. (See any Disney hiring guide. Enforcement of some grooming standards are quite lax these days, but the law remains.) Enforcement of laws and colony policies are conducted mainly through computerized algorithms which monitor the video and audio feeds being recorded 24/7 in all public areas. Warnings, fInes for petty offenses, and notices of community service being added to one's schedule print out with the person’s morning notices the next day. Violence of any kind and sowing unrest are viewed as the most serious crimes and offenders are quickly sought out and removed for rehabilitation. *The youth of Cabeiri find ways to rebel by using space suits or anti-gravity belts/boots to avoid activating the monitoring systems in a closed area. Graffiti is the most common evidence of their sneaking about, typically small writings containing phrases, keywords, profanity, or bits of code. *Plants and robotic pets are acceptable to be kept by citizens, 3D printers allow for a limitless variety of pet forms. Live animals are not allowed. The one exception to this law is a genetically engineered creature called a chowbeast. **''Chowbeasts - 2 ft long, round, genetically engineered animal similar in mannerisms to a cat. The chowbeast is a true omnivore which can survive on scraps and can extract nutrition from even poisonous substances. When exposed to freezing temperatures, the animal will enter a hibernitic state in about 3 hours, and in cold storage can survive for up to 40 years. A chowbeast reproduces asexually, and when enough food material has been consumed it will produce a pup, (so make sure to follow standard feeding guidelines!) This creature is hypo-allergenic, only sheds upon exiting cold storage, and is useful both as a companion animal and an auxiliary food source. Breeds vary in shape from egg to bread-loaf and their fur can come in any color or pattern. Some even glow in the dark.'' 'Foreign relations' *Tellurus - Trade with the colony's closest planet is an important part of Cabeiri's well being. Colonists not only enjoy the delicious food, clean water, and fresh oxygen they receive from Tellurus, but also frequently visit on holiday or choose to retire there. As of late, all shipments to and from are being examined more closely and rumors of undercover agents posing as tourists have been cropping up, fueled by erratic news broadcasts being received from that sector. *Tala'Tala - The colony's most distant neighbor in terms of both travel and culture provides the energy which sustains the long range scanners and communications arrays operating from Cabeiri's 77 satellites. Without it, communications, GPS and Iospace would be disrupted under certain planetary rotations. Whereas this threat means the colony usually turns a blind eye to the occasional pilfering (and almost constant warranty voiding) of it's buyers from Tala'Tala, it is now coming down on those practices with heavy fines while placing new restrictions on sellable tech and equipment. Armed Forces 'Military' Cabeiri military forces are composed of mostly spacecraft equipped with cloaking devices and laser, ballistic, and drone weaponry. A few battlements with similar styled canons protect the colonies from incoming meteorites, but in general the military is weak on human personnel as many ships can fly and target by themselves. In simulated combat, commanders focus on using more advanced perception/evasion methods and tactical strikes. Strike ships are designed for stealth and speed to take advantage of limited cloaking technology. Motherships are equipped with advanced long range sensory equipment and drone swarms for targeted attacks. 'Civilian' Civilian police force presence is strong on the colonies and requires a lot of human personnel. In fact there are many benefits to joining the force and most adolescents volunteer for a few years of training and service as a means to help fund their studies. Due to the close quarters community of the colonies, officers of the law enjoy a healthy respect from most citizens, who view them as brothers and sisters serving the people. Law enforcement officers are trained in the use of ballistic and laser weapons (though they are not allowed to carry them,) mixed martial arts and a form of fencing for using Taserlite rods more effectively. (For more information on police weaponry, see Technology.) 'Uniform' Police, Military, and Government official uniforms share a few common traits. The predominant color of rookie and low level officer uniforms is white, the highest ranks are predominantly black, mid-ranking officers darkening through shades of grey as they advance through the ranks. This makes it easy to tell an on-duty officer's rank at a glance, while a patch or pin located either at the left chest or on both shoulders denotes department. Suit jackets with shirts and ties or high turtlenecks are common for administrative types, while patrols lean towards jumpsuits and loose jackets. Nearly all pieces of a uniform are made out of a lightweight smart fabric which hardens upon impact to repel ballistics and disperses electric charge safely. (Bullet, laser, and taser-proof. Bludgeoning damage and aiming for the head are still effective tactics.) Economy 'Energy' The main colony buildings are powered by cold fusion and piezoelectricity generated by its inhabitants, but non-critical systems are increasingly more reliant on supplemental energy forms such as energy cubes and stored solar energy from Tala'tala. 'Transport' Walking is the main mode of transport, though elevator cars operating by cable assisted mag-lift travel both horizontally and vertically and link popular hubs and residential districts together. Rugged moon rovers tool around outside, mostly owned by scientific or tourism businesses or particularly wealthy individuals. Shuttle ships travel daily between the four inhabited moons. 'Industry' The main source of Cabeiri’s income comes from media and communications (many television and radio stations and programs originate from the colonies,) while its second biggest industry is in remote service ( such as call centers, tech support, medical consultation, remote operation of ships, machinery, surgical devices.) These have pushed the scientific, technological, and medical research and development the colonies are historically known for to the third largest source of income. *The populous as a whole has a focus on trade, communication and operating high-end tech (Social/Mental) but occupations requiring strength are highly sought, respected and well paid for. *Food, water, air and energy are at a premium, especially as relationships become more hostile between planets. All three are carefully rationed to each citizen, and citizens are encouraged to meditate, choose restful leisure activities, deactivate gravity while resting, or work in stasis to conserve for the greater good. 'Tourism' The colonies themselves are of some interest to cultural tourists due do their bizarre construction and the high-tech used to both create them and keep them sustained. The harsh landscapes of the lunar surfaces (strange rock formations and glittering ice caves with Cybele on the horizon) are a favorite for photographers, and nature or thrill-seeking tourists enjoy exploring these (and the liquid layer of Axierus) by suit, speeder or rover. High-end tourists and celebrities quickly grow tired of what the colonies have to offer. The entertainment districts are limited when compared to other planets, and the media-saturated citizens often recognize the famous and have no qualms about asking questions and requesting autographs incessantly. In April, the population of icy Axiocersa nearly doubles with fans of the Cabeiri Rumble Races coming to watch the Grand Tour and meet the teams. Demographics The majority of Cabeiri's population is between 18 and 40 years of age. Many citizens are first or second generation immigrants, as the colony is always seeking to attract the best and brightest from around the solar system. Elderly or sickly citizens are encouraged to retire to Tellurus, where the air quality and mild environment might help in prolonging their years. 'Languages' Universal English is the standard speaking language across the Cabeiri colonies, though other Earth languages are sometimes studied. Most citizens also know a bit of the programming languages used to create AR maps and Iospace games and use them to decorate their living spaces or leave coded messages for one another. (See Cabeiri Colony Life for common slang.) 'Religion' Small shrines and churches can be found for many earth religions in the central hub. The colonies do not have an official religion. 'Health' Cabeiri citizens must subject to a monthly injection of antibiotics and yearly health screenings. Residents are kept sterile from maturity through reversible surgery and sex does not carry the risk of childbirth, only the spreading of disease. A human must apply for a license to procreate, either as an individual or a couple, and have either their fertility reinstated or their genetic materials mixed and implanted. (Single origin parentage where both the egg and the sperm come from one individual is possible, but rare. The waiting lists for licenses are long, however, as leaders seem to have been preferring immigrants to children until recently.) 'Society' Cabeiri society values community, efficiency, and the pursuit of knowledge. Children who grow up on the colonies typically have strong bonds to not only their blood relations, but also the members of the community which helped to raise and educate them. A oneness of purpose is stressed throughout upbringing, fostering teamwork, diplomacy, and deferring to the popular will. Individuals are encouraged to maintain a simplistic lifestyle, have a good sense of personal direction, and strive for continuous improvement. Cabeiri fashion, music and design often reflect these ideals. Some of the population volunteer (others are sentenced) to work in stasis, saving resources for the colony as their body is put into cold storage and their consciousness labors in a more efficient robotic body. People are paid at the end of the contracted term by better rations/conditions/credentials or, for those incarcerated, their freedom. Once an experience limited to criminals and the untouchable, dwindling population and increased scarcity means it is more and more common to meet someone who has spent some time “in a box” to feed their families or better their position. The stasis pods which make this form of work possible are re-purposed relics left over from the jump from Earth. Culture A dichotomy of culture exists on the colonies. In the physical word, citizens are expected to be polite and patient, offering help to those in need and confused visitors while maintaining a respectful distance. The homogenized clothing and standards of appearance lead to an assumption that Cabeiri citizens are boring, robot-like, or all alike. In the digital arena of Iospace, it is not uncommon for citizens to pay for multiple accounts under different pseudonyms and buy or earn enhancements to their domain spaces and avatar skins through gameplay, decking them out with outlandish outfits and unnatural colors. (Non-human avatar sets also exist, but are expensive and rare to find.) Here, the unrestricted ability to create private games and spaces leads to all kinds of deviant behavior and bizarre world creations. There have been incidents of Iospace actions spilling over to colony violence in the form of bullying or blackmail, so users are cautioned to keep their online activities benign and their personal and private accounts autonomous. 'Augmented Reality' Augmented Reality (AR) glasses are issued to every citizen. They come in a variety of styles and with a variety of camera and projector-like functionality. With them, citizens can see helpful street-like signage and access local maps from projections on any public wall. Without them, most of the colony rooms and passageways are an unmarked slate grey, with an LED paint graduating lighter or darker depending on the day/night cycle. These glasses are freely available to all guests while they are visiting the colonies. 'Entertainment/Visual Arts/Cinema/Television' The colonies have businesses, bars, clubs, theaters, and other entertainment venues just like the other planets, though in more limited capacity. Live performances such as operas, plays, acrobatic circuses and improv comedy shows are popular. However, as conserving oxygen is so favorable, many social networks exist virtually in a program called Iospace - a catch-all entertainment system providing music, movies, televsion, games, and "live" events. (See Iospace ) 'Education and Science' A citizen receives formal education beginning at the age of 7. Pre-school education is the duty of the local community the child is born in to. Primary school is the first six years of education, with secondary for the next three. After completing secondary school students may choose to: #Enroll in a work program #Apply to transfer to Tellurus or Tala'Tala for work or study #Apply to a trade school #Attend an academically oriented gymnasium Tertiary education costs are partially funded for citizens and fully funded for members of the police force and military, and consist of profession-oriented polytechnics and research-oriented universities. Most tertiary graduates choose a science-related field. Neural networks, brain research, biotechnology, genetic technology, communications, colony and terraforming improvement, materials research, robotics, environmental sciences, and low-temperature physics are all areas of study in which Cabeirians have had significant impact. 'Literature' The majority of literature coming out of the colonies is non-fiction, primarily scientific or philosophic in nature. Fiction produced here tends to primarily focus on drama or social interaction designed to invoke personal introspection, generally not containing enough action or conflict to do well in cross-planetary markets. Poetry is especially popular in the colonies, especially short poems and haiku. 'Music' The most popular forms of music on the colonies are choral and orchestral arrangements, and complexly layered electronica. If a business advertises live music, it is more likely to be a session band of 6 to 12 performers and singers than a four piece band or a soloist. Production companies do well on Cabeiri and are always looking for new sounds coming from the other occupied planets. Instruments made from real wood are difficult and expensive to find, but plastic and vinyl versions are easy to obtain. 'Media & Communications' Due to Cabeiri's commitment to transparency and equal rights, their press is allegedly the most free in the system. Over 200 news blogs, 300 popular e-zines, and 2,100 professional e-zines are produced within the colonies and sent out across the system. 50 commercial radio systems exist, 10 of them system-wide, and 4 national public service radio channels (one from each colony) inform the Cabeirians of the local news, research developments, and events around the solar system. Cabeiri's public broadcasting station operates 5 public television channel streams, funded by citizen's taxes and fees for private broadcasters. Commercial broadcasting is also quite popular on the colonies, though many studios branch out to the other planets to build studios, film on location, and find content for new reality shows. All public areas and most private businesses have internet and Iospace access. Terminal screens can be pulled up to appear on any wall and navigated by vocal, guesture or thought command, though most citizens simply use their AR glasses if they have a need to access these features. Because the Cabeirian moons are home to the system's communication arrays, access to and the speed of internet and intranet connections are the best in the system. 'Cuisine' The main source of food is shipped from Tellurus, packaged and dried supplements that can be reconstituted into delicious hot meals. (The poor are rationed a base material reconstructed to match the texture, flavor and nutritional content of an actual food product. However, the programming is severely outdated and gets some flavors and textures more right than others, so the farms have been mostly repurposed into agroecosystems that grow fish, fruits, and vegetables for the few who can afford it.) All living material is grown from seed. Importing live goods (other plants, cultures, snails) is not permitted and a serious crime, due to the very real threat that unknown pathogens pose to the closed system of the colony. Canned meats, freeze dried products, and other packaged goods are approved to import and sell, but subject to inspection and irradiation. 'Holidays' There are no government sanctioned holidays, though citizens are allowed 14 days per year to designate as personal holidays whenever they wish. Birthdays are marked by a celebratory print out with a citizen's schedule that can be traded for a free meal at any establishment on the colony or for an allotment of 12 hours free time. Traditionally, the celebrated person is expected to buy the first round of drinks at a party. 'Sports & Games' The most popular sport on the colonies is online gaming. Tournaments for new and classic games exist and popular types include dogfight and flight simulators, first-person shooters, and real-time strategy games. Final round matches are often televised and followed closely. Iospace avatar and world building design competitions are also popular, with winning designs sometimes used in the implementation of new AR scenery for public areas. Traditional tabletop board and card games such as chess, go, and poker popular, with either live or virtual competitions taking place. Popular physical sports are those that require little space to play in (aerobics, mixed martial arts, basketball, laser tag, racquet ball, ping pong, fencing, etc.) except for the only outside sport - rover racing. Gambling is legal, but only for rover races, card games, and the colony lottery. These are considered "amusements." In the early months of the year, Axiocersa's icy valleys are carved into a challenging track for the grand finale of the year-round Cabeiri rumble races, the Grand Tour. The Tour covers 1,600 km (1,000 miles) worth of track. The winner is the first rover to complete the track (or the one at the head of the pack after 10 hours, whichever comes first.) Drivers compete in teams of two or three for fastest and best in category for high credit prizes and invitations to next year's Grand Tour. Media coverage of the race is extensive, but fans can get a track-side view from a temporary complex of stands and owner boxes assembled near the finish line.